Tout Ce Qu'Elles Veulent
by Dulanoire
Summary: Tryptique sur Cheryl, Veronica et Betty. Trigger Warnings sur l'alcool, le deuil, le suicide, le self harm. "Elles s'embrassent et pendant une seconde, juste une seconde, tu sens ton cœur se fêler. Juste une seconde. Donc, ça ne compte pas."
1. Cheryl

**Note de l'auteur** : Nuit un peu troublée, donc j'ai écrit. Je pense que cette histoire aura trois chapitres, un pour chacune des protagonistes. J'espère que cela vous plaira!

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis. Bonne lecture

* * *

Elles s'embrassent et pendant une seconde, juste une seconde, tu sens ton cœur se fêler. Juste une seconde. Donc, ça ne compte pas.

Tu reprends vite ta morgue. Ce n'est qu'un faux baiser, destiné à exciter, à provoquer. Tu le sais bien. C'est pour cette raison que lors de ces fêtes, sous les néons, tes lèvres frôlaient parfois celle d'une autre jolie fille… Tu l'embrassais, lui faisais perdre pied, et après, _il_ apparaissait. Sublime, séducteur, parfait, comme toujours. Et elle finissait dans _ses_ bras, dans _son_ lit parfois. Tu le savais bien. Tu savais tout de _lui_ , n'est-ce pas Cheryl ? C'est cela qui rend _sa_ disparition si terrible. _Sa_ mort. _Sa_ trahison. _Il_ ne devait pas mourir.

La colère t'embrase en silence. Donc tu te venges en utilisant ce que tu as devant toi. Des espoirs à briser... Mais tu te heurtes à une surprenante résistance. Pour une fois, le feu qui te hante s'incline. La glace gagne. Et la joie que tu vois dans leurs yeux te satisfait autant que l'humiliation que tu leur avais prévue. Ça te perturbe plus que tu ne l'aurais cru...

Le soir même, tu sors. Seule. Tu sembles vêtue de sang, tant le tissu rouge semble liquide et glisse sur toi. Le pouvoir de la soie. Tu t'étourdis, jusqu'à te sentir tournoyer, perdue dans les étoiles. Et là tu t'élances, et là tu danses, et là tu te sens vivante. Ta carapace craque, juste un peu, donc, ça.. Ça ne compte pas. Un regard t'attire, des yeux noirs, des sourcils ailes-de-corbeau-prêt-à-s'envoler, tu aimerais t'envoler aussi, alors tu t'approches. Veronica ne s'arrête pas de danser, tu ne sais même pas si elle te reconnaît. Des larmes dessinent des sillons sombres sur ses joues, et quand elle te frôle, tu sens que tu as les mêmes. Tu n'avais pas réalisé que tu pleurais. Tu danses contre elle, elle s'accroche autour de ton cou, vous n'êtes plus que deux dans votre bulle. Parenthèse. Quand vos lèvres se touchent enfin, tu ne sursautes même pas. C'était évident.

Un instant, tu regardes au dessus de son épaule, alors que tes mains caressent son dos. Tu t'attends à _le_ voir, victorieux, l'emporter loin de toi, la marquer comme _sienne_. Et cette fois, tu te dis que peut être, tu ne _le_ laisseras pas faire...

Mais _il_ n'est pas là.

 _Il_ est mort.

 _Il_ est parti, pour toujours.

 _Il_ ne te contactera pas dans quelques semaines, le temps de _s_ 'installer. Le temps de trouver un emploi, pour _lui_ , et Polly. _Il_ ne te regardera plus, fier de toi. _Il_ ne cherchera plus à te provoquer, en te volant celles qui accrochent ton regard, _il_ ne cherchera plus à te faire voir cette facette de toi. _Il_ ne te servira plus d'excuses. Tu es seule… Seule avec tes pensées, seule avec tes peurs, seule avec tes envies.

Le choc de la réalisation te fige. Veronica lève la tête vers toi, t'interrogeant du regard. Un frisson te parcourt, chacun de tes muscles se transmettant l'impulsion. La réalisation est douloureuse. Des aiguilles transpercent ta peau, tu recules pour éviter le contact. La musique, les voix, les respirations mêlées, agressent tes tympans les odeurs de fumée, de transpiration et d'alcool bon marché te donnent la nausée. Sortir. Tu dois sortir. Tu repousses la brune et tu t'enfuis vers la sortie en lui lançant un dernier coup d'œil.

Elle ne te suit pas. Elle reste immobile au milieu de la foule. Un spasme crispe son visage pâle, elle se mord la lèvre. Ton cœur rate un battement. Puis elle se détourne alors que tu pousses la lourde porte.

Une inspiration. _Il_ est mort. Une expiration. Tu es seule.

La nuit t'enlace. La lumière orange des réverbères nimbe la ville de feu tandis que tu réalises vraiment ce que veut dire _son_ absence. Ça veut dire que tu n'as plus ni protection, ni limites, et cette possibilité te terrorise. Tu réalises que tu te considérais comme déjà morte. Que vos visages se superposent encore dans ta tête. Que oui, tu te vois parfois avec le même cratère de chair pourrie. Que tu n'es plus Cheryl, la jumelle du formidable Jason, mais Cheryl-toute-seule. Bien sur que tu le savais. Mais là… Tu le réalises. Et c'est trop.

Tu erres dans les rues, vacillante sur tes talons trop hauts pour ton degré d'alcoolémie. Tu as froid, mais le sens-tu vraiment ? Tu te diriges vers la rivière, là où tu l'as vu pour la dernière fois. Là où _il_ t'a embrassée sur le front pour te rassurer, là où tu as compris que vous alliez être séparés. Ça ne devait être que pour quelques semaines, une farce cruelle à jouer à vos parents et au monde entier. Au final, ça durera toute ta vie. Une sacrée erreur … Si tu ne _l'_ avais pas aidé à se cacher, peut être serait- _il_ toujours en vie. Malheureux mais vivant.

La rivière gronde, gonflée par les récentes pluies. L'automne est là. Tu t'avances sur la berge, retires tes talons, tes pieds s'enfoncent dans l'épais tapis d'épines de pin, avant de glisser légèrement sur les rochers blancs et lisses. Puis c'est l'eau, qui enserre tes chevilles et tente de te faire vaciller. Peut être que tu devrais la laisser faire...

Tu entends craquer derrière toi. Tu te retournes, perplexe. Une ombre te regarde, avant de s'avancer vers toi en tendant la main. Veronica t'a suivie finalement… Tu prends sa main, la serres à la briser, sans oser bouger. Tu baisses la tête, tes larmes roulent jusqu'à se fondre dans la rivière. Tu aimerais parler mais tu n'arrives qu'à trembler. Elle t'attire alors vers elle, et te prends dans ses bras.

Son corps est plus froid que toi, ça te surprend un peu. Tu te pensais glacée. Elle caresse tes cheveux épars, embrasse ton front, frictionne ton dos. Tu pleures sur son épaule, sans retenue, tandis qu'elle te murmure des phrases rassurantes dont tu ne saisis que la mélodie. Vous finissez par sortir de la rivière, toujours accrochées. Elle récupère tes chaussures, passe sa veste sur tes épaules. Vous rentrez sans un mot, main dans la main.

Ta maison est la plus proche, et bientôt, vous vous arrêtez devant le portail imposant des Blossom. Veronica te rend tes chaussures, tu lui rends sa veste. Tu avances ta main pour caresser sa joue, mais tu t'interromps. Et si elle ne voulait pas de ce contact ? Ce baiser, ces baisers, ne signifiaient sans doute rien, sauf peut être un peu de pitié pour la loque que tu es. Ses lèvres pourpres s'étirent en un sourire quand elle voit ton hésitation, et elle prend alors ta main pour la poser sur sa joue. Puis elle murmure, comme un secret..

« Je peux t'embrasser ? »


	2. Veronica

**Note de l'auteure** : Voici la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture, et, si le coeur vous en dit, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis!

* * *

« Je peux t'embrasser ? »

Tu t'entends murmurer ces mots, et tu vois son visage s'éclairer. Elle sourit, vraiment, sans masque, en acquiesçant, alors que tu sens une petite lumière s'allumer, là, au fond du noir qui te hante. Vos lèvres se rejoignent, c'est doux, inespéré, un peu désespéré aussi. C'est un baiser au goût d'eau et de sève, qui sur le moment semble éternel... Pourtant la Princesse de Feu rentre dans son palais austère, tandis que tu pars retrouver cet appartement devenu ton nouveau chez toi.

Les rues défilent, l'aube commence à pointer son nez. L'automne s'installe doucement sur Riverdale. Peut être que tu vas finir par te sentir bien dans cette ville… Les habitations se suivent et se ressemblent, il n'y a personne, l'air sent les feuilles mortes et la rosée. Tu te perds un peu, ton ébriété n'aide pas ton sens de l'orientation. Tu finis par échouer dans une rue familière, mais lorsque tu t'arrêtes, c'est le nom des Cooper qui est écrit sur la boîte aux lettres.

Tu lèves les yeux. Les rideaux blancs sont tirés, Betty doit encore dormir. Rêve-t-elle d'Archie, dans sa chambre rose, au creux de son lit ? Tu aimerais dire non, tu aimerais dire que c'est de toi qu'elle rêve, comme tu rêves d'elle… Pourtant, tu te doutes que ce n'est pas le cas. La sage Betty n'est pas la sauvage Cheryl. Elle ne te voit pas ainsi. Certes, elle a répondu à ton baiser. Un baiser provoc', un baiser entre amies, un faux baiser, qui ne compte pas… Sauf pour toi, n'est-ce pas Veronica ?

Tu te mords la lèvre inférieure, d'un coup sec, nerveux. Le sang perle, le goût métallique te rappelle à la réalité. Tu dois rentrer. Tu te détournes, vive. Et tu vois Archie, qui semble surpris de te trouver ici. Il rentre probablement de son footing matinal, au vu de son torse nu, le fil de ses écouteurs tranchent sur sa peau pâle, et tu penses alors que porter plus de noir suffirait à changer la première impression qu'on peut se faire de lui. Suffirait à le rendre mystérieux, ténébreux même. Enfin, tant qu'il ne sourit pas bien sur. Il te détaille quelques secondes avant de te saluer. Tu réponds d'un signe de main peu assuré, c'est étrange de constater que tu n'as pas encore le contrôle sur tous tes muscles… Il te fait signe de rentrer chez lui, tu le suis, un peu hébétée.

En entrant, tu surprends ton reflet dans le miroir de l'entrée. De longues traînées noires marquent tes joues, tes cheveux sont défaits, tes lèvres sont rouges. Rouge Cheryl. Rouge sang, aussi. Par réflexe, tu cherches à arranger ta tenue. Même si le mal est déjà fait. Archie a remis un t-shirt, et prépare du café. Tu t'assieds au bord de la chaise la plus proche, mal à l'aise. Mais tu finis par te détendre, tant son silence est dépourvu de jugement. La petite maison est calme, seule la cafetière rompt le silence, il évite de te regarder pour ne pas te confronter. Tu sens que si tu décidais de partir immédiatement, sans rien dire, il ne t'en voudrait pas… Alors tu restes.

Tes pensées vagabondent, le sujet de Betty revient aussitôt. Tu vois ses boucles blondes, son sourire, sa démarche mesurée, mais aussi la peine dans ses grands yeux bleus, sa colère parfois, les petites marques en croissant de lune au creux de ses paumes. Tu sens ses lèvres sur les tiennes, son baiser timide, tu la revois s'enfuir à la fin de l'entraînement de pompomgirl. Elle t'a fait confiance, oui. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle t'aime… La tristesse monte, une boule se coince dans ta gorge, ton souffle se coupe, tes pensées se brouillent et soudain, tu fonds en larmes. Tu pleures sur tes sentiments, sur cette certitude atroce qu'au final, cette fille qui te plaît tant n'est pas pour toi, tu pleures aussi sur cette nuit, sur ces baisers avec Cheryl, sur cette parenthèse où tu l'as vraiment vue telle qu'elle était, ce qui ne se reproduira pas, tu le sais. L'alcool emportera tout, et lundi, il ne restera plus que des aiguilles de pin dans ses escarpins, et un souvenir confus d'une petite brune qui lui demande si elle peut l'embrasser, et elle oubliera jusqu'au goût de ce baiser, et tu seras seule, toute seule, encore, et ça fait mal, vraiment mal.

Archie s'assied alors près de toi, pose deux tasses de café sur la table, avant de te tendre un mouchoir. Tu le regardes, une larme roule sur sa joue. Puis deux, puis trois. Ta détresse se reflète dans ses yeux, et tu comprends alors qu'il est tout aussi désespéré que toi. Il se met à parler alors, un flot ininterrompu de mots, haché par les sanglots. Il te parle du serpent qui se love autour de son cœur, du venin dans ses veines, de la buée sur les vitres de la petite voiture. Il a vécu trop intensément cet été, et ne veut pas revenir à la normale. Mais elle, elle veut partir. Il n'était qu'un jouet pour se distraire dans cette ville vide, il n'est plus qu'un danger pour sa carrière. Il sent encore son parfum sur ses vêtements, ses mains griffant son dos, ses lèvres sur sa peau, quand il t'en parle, tu sens aussi un baiser fantôme sur les tiennes, un baiser de femme, mais impossible de savoir s'il s'agit d'une rousse ou d'une blonde… Il ne dit pas le nom de son amante, et tu ne comptes pas le lui demander. Là n'est pas la question d'ailleurs. Doucement, tu te mets à parler. De ta vie en ville, de tes soirées alcoolisées, de tes incertitudes criantes. De tes sentiments confus, trop confus sans doute. Pas de noms ou de description non plus, et il ne te demande pas de détails.

Les larmes se tarissent peu à peu, dans le silence apaisé de la cuisine. L'odeur du café remplace celle de la fumée, et les sourires pointent. Vos mots se font moins pesants, moins lourds de conséquences. Les plaisanteries remplacent les sanglots. Vous partagez un petit déjeuner, comme en famille. Pancakes, fruits, œufs, ça semble aussi irréel que les larmes de Cheryl tombant dans la rivière. Le soleil par la fenêtre chasse peu à peu les souvenirs de la nuit et les dernières vapeurs éthyliques, tandis que la rosée s'évapore. Tu nettoies ton visage, efface les traînées de noir et rouge qui le maculent, tu es prête à rentrer. Il te raccompagne à l'entrée, tu sors puis te retournes pour l'enlacer en une impulsion. Il caresse tes cheveux en souriant, et tu lui dis simplement :

« Merci.»


	3. Betty

**Note de l'auteur:** Et voici la fin, plus courte. j'ai aimé écrire ce passage, mais je trouve qu'il sonne encore mieux quand on le lit à haute voix. Alors tentez, si le cœur vous en dit... Merci d'avoir lu ce texte. Les reviews sont là pour me dire si vous avez aimé, ou pas!

Bonne lecture.

* * *

« Merci. »

Tu entends sa voix, tu la vois dans ses bras, et tu ne comprends pas. Il lui caresse les cheveux, comme il l'a parfois fait avec toi, mais c'est différent cette fois, tu le vois dans ses yeux. Dans leurs yeux. Ton cœur se tord, essayant de te faire comprendre quelque chose mais tu refuses, et serres tes poings. Douleur familière, lorsque les ongles se plantent dans la chair. Mais le spectre de tes larmes ne s'éloigne pas, tu cèdes, il est trop fort cette fois. Une perle roule sur ta joue, et lorsque tu vois Veronica s'éloigner, tu comprends confusément que c'est elle que tu veux rejoindre. Impossible. Juste impossible ! Tu te détournes de la fenêtre avant que quiconque ne puisse te voir. Assise contre le mur, dans ta chambre assombrie, tu te laisses enfin pleurer. La petite voix dans ta tête résonne clairement, tandis que ta poitrine se soulève, cherchant l'air si précieux. En silence… Pour ne pas déranger.

Reste dans l'ombre Betty, chère Betty, gentille Betty. Ne dérange pas, ne fais pas de vagues, tu n'es rien, rien qu'une pauvre gamine perdue, qu'on ne peut pas aimer si elle ouvre la bouche. Parfaite, tu dois rester parfaite, et l'amour ne fait pas partie de la perfection. Surtout pas entre deux filles. Tes sentiments sont une gêne, les sentiments ne sont qu'une gêne, et ne font qu'emporter les autres au loin… Ne sois pas triste Betty, gentille Betty, ce n'est pas grave, tu vivras juste pour toujours dans une parfaite illusion, où tu te trouveras un gentil mari, qui t'embrassera sur le front. Mais ce ne sera plus ton meilleur ami d'enfance, ce ne sera plus ce conte de fées moderne, qui devait se conclure par un « et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants », où tout était normal et planifié. Plus rien n'est normal, alors autant que tu restes seule, Betty, pauvre Betty, étrange Betty. A cause d'elle, de ses yeux noirs et de son sourire, de son « Fais moi confiance » et de ses lèvres sur les tiennes… Un instant d'éternité volé. Un instant où la vraie Betty s'est réveillée, où ton sang s'est agité sous la glace qui le figeait, un instant où tu t'es sentie en vie.

Maintenant, tu pleures, et ton cœur bat, et ça fait tellement longtemps que ça te fait mal, tandis que tu entends la porte d'Archie se fermer. Dans une minute, il sera dans sa chambre, et Veronica sera loin, les yeux pétillants, sûre d'elle, et belle, si belle, tandis que tes sanglots se font plus saccadés. Tu n'as pas le droit. Tu ne peux pas l'aimer, pas elle. Tu devrais te relever, observer Archie, et te convaincre que c'est lui qui hante tes pensées, que tu es jalouse d'elle, pas de lui… Et pourtant. Tu le sais, au plus profond de toi, ce n'est pas le gentil Archie qui te fait te maquiller en allant au lycée, ce n'est pas lui qui te manque, ce n'est pas de lui dont tu rêves… Mais il faut arrêter de rêver Betty. Elle était chez lui. Pas chez toi. Ce n'était qu'un faux baiser, pour provoquer, pour convaincre Cheryl, un baiser comme elle a dû en échanger des centaines à New York… Alors que ce baiser, pour toi, c'était ton premier.

Il comptait.

Tu lèves les yeux sur ta chambre, les murs semblent teintés de tes larmes, le rouge sang de la colère dilué par la peur, la tristesse, la solitude. Tu veux tellement être aimée, tu ne veux pas être seule, tu as besoin de contacts, d'approbation, mais ça te tue, te tue tout simplement. Tu meurs dans l'ombre. L'ombre de ta mère, si forte et imperturbable, l'ombre de ta sœur, si belle et parfaite… Mais Polly a chuté, maintenant c'est à toi de prendre sa place dans la lumière, et tu ne veux, ne peux pas, tu voudrais tant pouvoir hurler ! Tes pensées s'enroulent autour de toi, tandis que la petite voix cherche à t'étrangler, tu la vois presque, noire, poisseuse comme de l'essence brûlée, elle t'attrape par le cou, s'infiltre dans tes pores, te paralyse, petit à petit, le noir... t'envahit… Tu te recroquevilles sur le parquet, qui te semble tiède tant tu es gelée. C'est le désespoir qui t'envahit, tandis que tu mesures l'écart entre qui tu es et qui tu devrais être. La jeune fille parfaite. L'enfant parfaite. L'étudiante parfaite. Pas de place pour les larmes, les doutes, ou de grands yeux noirs qui te demandent d'avoir confiance… Tu sais ce que tu dois faire.

Lorsque tu te relèves, tes yeux ne pleurent plus. Les petites lunes au creux de tes mains saignent encore un peu, mais tu sais que bientôt, elles se refermeront. Tu es loin, si loin. Gentille Betty. Tu n'as pas fait un bruit. Tu t'assieds à ta coiffeuse, et brosses tes boucles blondes. Tu entends tes parents se lever, et descendre déjeuner. La grande comédie va bientôt pouvoir commencer. Ou est-ce une tragédie ? Qu'importe. Tout ce qui compte c'est que tu joueras ton rôle. A la perfection.

* * *

L'une se réveille dans son grand lit, cherchant par réflexe son jumeau à ses cotés, avec le souvenir confus d'une danse et d'une étreinte glacée

L'autre rentre, un peu rassurée, tandis que son coeur se déchire entre plusieurs amours. Feu ou glace, rousse ou blonde… Comment décider ?

La dernière s'apprête à descendre, seule contre tous, bien décidée à oublier un certain baiser, qui de toute façon n'aurait jamais dû exister.

Néanmoins, au plus profond de leurs âmes, cachée entre les peurs et les convictions, une petite étincelle s'est allumée, grâce à ce baiser. Prête à tout embraser, à faire bouger des montagnes, à faire changer le monde autour d'Elles. Car au fond…

C'est Tout ce qu'Elles Veulent.


End file.
